Michelle busts Jennifer in the mouth
Nothing in the whole world is ever stronger than a mother's love for her children. This is an inviolate rule. For after all, as the old saying goes, "A lioness is at her most dangerous, defending mate, and cub and den." As such, Michelle Harper proves that adage in spades to the vicious Jennifer Barrett in this episode of Harpers Falls. The matriarch knocks the ex-model cross-eyed when she insults her son, Dylan Harper. Watch when Jennifer also gets a great big KO from Michelle's granddaughter, Ashley, when the latter hurls one of her shoes at the former. This also marks the first time that Jennifer refers to herself as Trump's "pretty one", a contention which is another part of her deluded thinking and has been disproven many times by everyone in the Harper Universe since then! Scene In Louisburg Square outside of his townhouse, Dylan is angry and saddened. Despite his promise that he would not bother the Harpers, somehow or other, Trump has done exactly that. Trump has hamstrung the Harper Worldwide corporate banner by spreading lies about the late Richard Harper. Dylan adored his late grandfather, and he thought the world of him. And with Dylan's strong devotion to family, that is a slur that he will not tolerate. However, he had a gut feeling that someone else had a hand in it, and Trump, who normally had nothing but respect for the late Richard, wouldn't have said what he did on his own. His day is made much worse when Jennifer Barrett walks down the street, her smug smirk in place. JENNIFER: Well, well, well! Looks like the détente is over, isn't it, you stupid Harper?! DYLAN (furious): I don't have to deal with your mouth! Just shut up and leave me alone! And I will not tell you again, just get lost! JENNIFER: No, I will not! I don't have to! I am GLAD that Trump came to his senses and told me that I am his pretty one! DYLAN: His what?! JENNIFER: His Pretty One! I am called his pretty one! (Dylan's look of disgust is absolutely evident. He isn't a snob under normal circumstances, but when someone angers him, he can be as snobby as his contemporaries. This is one of those times. He glares at his enemy haughtily) DYLAN (in a rare dismissive tone of voice): You are not his "pretty one"! You are far from being ANYONE'S pretty one! You're not pretty! You're UGLY! You are clearly the ugliest species known to man or woman! JENNIFER (ignoring Dylan's insult): And I'm glad that he insulted your stupid saintly grandfather! Oh, and you can thank ME for that. I told him to insult your stupid grandfather! (Dylan snobbishness becomes anger. He glares at his enemy as if he would kill her) DYLAN (stunned): You did WHAT?! JENNIFER (her smug smirk in place): You heard me! I told him to insult Richard Harper! I was the one who made up the insult about your grandfather! And Trump APPROVED it from me! Oh, happy day! I am his Pretty One! DYLAN (burning mad from her revelation and angered that his gut feeling was proven right): Shut up, bitch! This time you have gone WAY too far! JENNIFER: No, I won't! I am going to keep my mouth flapping! DYLAN (exploding): You stupid bitch! I said SHUT THE FUCK UP! Now, LEAVE me the hell alone! JENNIFER (laughing): Make me! DYLAN (spitting venom): Don't tempt me, bitch! JENNIFER (taunting him): You cannot hit me! I am a lady! A very GREAT lady! And a true gentleman never strikes a lady! DYLAN (about to completely lose it): You stupid little slag! Don't you dare use that as an excuse! You are anything BUT a lady! JENNIFER (she is laughing, thinking this is completely funny): I am a lady! I am! I am! I AM! And you cannot strike me, but I SURE as hell can hit you! (And with that, Jennifer slaps Dylan in the face and knocks him down! She laughs in derisive glee) DYLAN (reeling but still possessed of his faculties, he is absolutely livid): Oh, you stupid little whore! You wretched piece of human debris! You disgusting piece of shit! You just crossed the line! You just declared war! And now, you will pay and you will pay dearly for that! JENNIFER (laughing): No, I won't! I will get away with it! I always get away with what I do! And nobody will believe you......faggot! Nobody would believe you over ME! DYLAN (in a low furious voice): Oh, you underestimate me, bitch! You really and truly DO underestimate me! And I will warn you, as I have warned countless others, to underestimate me is to do so at your own peril. I am not the so-called "creampuff" you seem to think I am! JENNIFER (scornfully): Oh, really?! You gutless wonder! I knocked you on your ass because it gave me such PLEASURE to do so! And I will do the same to the rest of your damned family too! DYLAN (angered): You think so?! JENNIFER (laughing in scorn): I KNOW I can! I am JENNIFER BARRETT! I am so proud of doing evil! I LOVE BEING evil! DYLAN: You evil whore! I will make sure you suffer for this! I am pressing charges against you for ASSAULT! JENNIFER: They will find me innocent! I will lie and say that YOU attacked ME! (Along comes Michelle. She saw Jennifer hit and knock over her son. She saw the whole thing and she is furious!) MICHELLE (helping her son to his feet): Dylan, are you all right, honey? DYLAN (rattled, but relieved when his mother comes along): Yeah, I am fine, Mom. She knocked me over. MICHELLE: I saw it, my dear, and she just made an enemy of me. And that bitch will pay for it. DYLAN: She threatened the family too, Mom. MICHELLE (glaring at Jennifer, who is laughing in scorn): Oh, she did, did she? Well, that will NOT happen! Not if I have anything to say about it, and I do! (She grabs Jennifer by her stylish blouse and she then shakes her hard) JENNIFER (screaming, as usual when she is stopped): Let me go, you stupid Harper! (Michelle contemptuously slaps her across the face) MICHELLE (coldly): You give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock you clear into the Charles River! I saw you hit my son and you dare to think that I will let you get away with it?! JENNIFER (whining as usual when the bully is being given a dose of their own medicine): Of course you'll let me get away with it! Everyone lets me get away with things, because I am so pretty and so delectibly cute! Who the hell do you think you are?! I am a million times better than you are! MICHELLE: They should have kept you in jail, you damned bitch! JENNIFER (arrogantly): I am way too pretty for prison! Unhand me, bitch! I will NOT allow grubby Harper hands touch my regal silky smooth skin or even touch this magnificent body! (She primps and preens and smiles her smug smile. Michelle gets angrier.) MICHELLE: You stupid cow! You have made a fatal mistake! (Balling her fist, Michelle takes aim and knocks Jennifer cross-eyed to the ground!) JENNIFER (howling): God damn you! You had no right to hit me! I am your better, because I am better looking than you are! You hit the loveliest model that ever graced the face of this Earth! (Dylan is disgusted with Jennifer's continual narcissism) You will pay for assaulting me! I am calling the police! I am going to go all out and lie! I will say YOU hit your son! And they will believe me and my lies, because I am an expert liar! EVERYONE believes me and my lies. DYLAN (advancing on Jennifer angrily, his eyes spitting fire): You even DARE to try that against MY mother, and I'' will hit you! Lady or NO lady, ''I will be the one who knocks you out cold! The one you deride as a gutless wonder! You will find out just how "gutless" I really am! I will rip you to shreds, you lying, narcissistic bitch! And you showed your true colors just now, by out and out saying you are nothing more than a common LIAR! JENNIFER (hatefully): You are nothing more than chicken shit! You are LESS than nothing to me! DYLAN (shooting his enemy a wicked glare, the infamous Harper Glare, learned from his grandfather, his uncle, now him, and he is teaching Derek to use it as well): No, you evil, jealous, scheming bitch! YOU are less than nothing to ME! You put on airs where you have no call or no right to! And it is high time you realize just WHO is the one in charge here! And it sure as hell isn't you! First of all, you whore, you are going to face facts on who I am! I am a Harper! I am a member of one of the most powerful families in all of New England! My family has been a part of Boston society for many, many, years! We can trace our ancestry back to colonial times, not to mention we had ancestors fighting in the Revolutionary war; and we can even trace our ancestry back to the Mayflower! Which leaves YOU, doesn't it, you slut?! Where is YOUR ancestry, you beach rat?! You are nothing more than a stupid washed up has-been-who-never-was model who has done nothing but waste every chance and every advantage that she had ever received. Your own family will have nothing to do with you, because you are just so damned useless! Face it, Barrett, you are nothing more than an ingrate! You never were content with what you had! You just got too damned greedy, you selfish bitch! You wanted more and more and more! You were never satisfied, and you would up with less and less! And now, you've lost everything! I may be one of the richest people in this city and this nation, but you don't EVER malign the name of my grandfather! My grandfather had more greatness in his little finger than you will ever have in your whole damned body! You have lost everything! Do you hear me, you BITCH?! EVERYTHING! And I am telling you for the last time, go away and leave this neighborhood! And don't you EVER let me catch you in this area again! The minute you set foot in this neighborhood again, I will not hesitate in calling the police! YOU have been the biggest blight I have ever seen in my life; and you will never, EVER, come close to measuring up to the standards which we hold dear as a Harper! And those are standards that you will NEVER achieve or ASPIRE to in your LIFETIME! Now, be gone with you, you evil bitch! GET TO STEPPIN'! And I mean right NOW! (The weight of Dylan's steel glare doesn't flinch Jennifer. She refuses to move!) JENNIFER: Says who?! And what if I don't?! What are you gonna do?! Hit me?! NOBODY can ever hit me, the wonderful kind Jennifer Barrett! The greatest model in the world! MICHELLE: Then I will have no choice! I will knock you flat! (Jennifer finally realizes that they mean it! She scrambles to her feet, grabbing her purse and coat and runs off screaming!) JENNIFER: I will not give up! I will defeat you! DYLAN (quietly): No, you won't! And you know why you won't?! JENNIFER (defiantly): WHY? DYLAN (in a voice of solid iron): Because we're HARPERS! And YOU, Barrett are ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! If anyone is less than nothing, it is YOU! JENNIFER (screaming and throwing a tantrum): BURN IN HELL! MICHELLE (amused at Jennifer's temper tantrum): No slut, it will be YOU who burns! If you EVER show up anywhere near anything the Harpers own, you will be charged with trespass! JENNIFER: FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU! I AM JENNIFER BARRETT! (Infuriated, Ashley, who overhears the fight, comes to the aid of her father and grandmother, takes her shoe off and throws it! The unerring accuracy hits Jennifer in the head!) ASHLEY: Get lost! JENNIFER (erupting in rage): GOD DAMN YOU, BRAT! I WILL DESTROY YOU LIKE I DESTROYED THAT OTHER BRAT! ASHLEY (savagely): I dare you to try it, bitch! I'll mop up the damned sidewalk with your damned face! JENNIFER: I WILL WIN! I'll beat you so bad and I will have a lovely smile on my lovely lips while I do that! ASHLEY: Oh no, you won't, you damned whore! I'll make sure your "lovely lips" aren't so lovely! And what smile?! You will be missing a few teeth! Maybe you should have some dentures made up! (Ashley balls up her fist and slugs Jennifer as hard as she can. Jennifer screams! Ashley then kicks the evil woman HARD between the legs! She screams, howls, bawling in absolute rage, and runs off towards Boston Common!) ASHLEY: Gad, such a RIDICULOUS bitch she is! (she focuses on her family) Dad, are you and Gran all right? DYLAN: We are now, honey. Thanks to you. ASHLEY: I know it wasn't very lady-like, but I wasn't going to let that woman hurt you two. MICHELLE (smiling): Ashley, my dear, what you did to that woman was the most lady-like thing you had EVER done! You neutralized that evil woman! ASHLEY: Thank you, Gran. MICHELLE: Let's go home. (The three walk back to Mount Vernon Street and their townhouse. Jennifer running the other direction, screaming, bawling and howling. She is instantly nabbed! She had broken out of jail to get even with the Harpers, but it had failed. She is thrown back in jail! She screams and throws a tantrum! Then she flings herself on the bed and she sobs in fury! The scene fades.) Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Catfight episodes